Unwritten
by Sagira Jalane
Summary: Naruto is now in Neverland as a SLAVE! Captain Itachi has started the mission, already! And a couple of lost pirates to add in the twist. Read more inside! R & R Yoai Please give me pairings!
1. Summery

**Unwritten**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Summary**

_In the town of Konoha, a young boy named Uzumaki Naruto works as a writer in a small building and lives in an attic in his friends' house. He had lived alone with no parents to nurture him with love. Although he lived isolated, he's quite popular for his romance novels and good looks. Of course, this catches the attention of a wealthy man named Sai. Throughout the town, everyone deems Naruto as a lucky fellow, but Naruto doesn't think so. However, Naruto worries about his career as he ends up in a writer's block; nothing seems to come to mind. But then, late at night, a young beautiful boy named Sasuke enters Naruto's window and takes him on an adventure in every dream..._

_Naruto faces a challenge of fantasy love against harsh reality as friends' pressure against him and dreams fade away in memories. Will Naruto ever find his dream lover in the real world? Or do dreams stay dreams?_

**Setting**

Uzumaki Naruto goes to different locations at night in dream worlds. Meanwhile, when he is awake, I based the time setting on dawn and sunset (twilight times where the sky is always orange.) Plus the place, Konoha, has changed to a modern London look where there are mainly buildings. A train and chariot is the only way to get around down. Also a sea is close by (just like twilight town from Kingdom Hearts).

Anyways, this town has separate groups:

Factory workers (modern-class), business leaders (rich-class), and builders (modern-class male only).

Naruto works in a factory for writing with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. Also the population is overcrowded and there aren't many jobs available for people. It's very rare for someone to get a new job. The only way to get a job is through your parents. If your dad works as a builder, you are to become a builder. Same goes for factory, but they're mostly filled with girls. However, Naruto is an exception. The factory owner (third hokage) knows about his life and accepts him as a worker.

One last thing! It's better to listen to the song: unwritten while reading. I make my stories like watching a movie.


	2. Chapter: 1 The Problem

**Chapter 1**

**The problem**

**Naruto has a problem! I wonder if you guys can figure it out. Plus I wonder if we will meet that mysterious boy again. **

**..Hmmm...**

**Also please review about the story and tell me what you think. I'm open to critisms for my grammer and ideas in your head.**

**Enjoy the bottom section as well! **

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto wake up! We're going to be late, if you don't hurry!" shouts a female voice from a distance. A young boy turns in a small bed with bright orange sheets over his body. An orange ray of sunlight shines down on his yellow hair. Then slowly, a head peeps out from the large sheets, and two shinny blue eyes squints at the dusty window next to the bed. He sits up fully and begins to rub his marvelous eyes.

Inside the room, there were plenty of boxes stack on top of each other surrounding the bed. The stairs were cluster by cob webs and several sized books. A dusty chimney on the top floor, also near the bed, has ashes everywhere close to it. By the corner is a desk filled with endless paper. At last his roof and walls is basically made of wood in the inside. Indeed, the boy is living in an attic.

The boy yawns then scratches his stomach with his hand. He looks at an old clock hanging over the chimney for the time. The short arrow points at the seven, while the longest point between the four and the five. The boy sighs and lies down on the bed to rest. It's only 7:23 A.M. I'll have time to catch the bus… 7:23?! The blonde child bolts straight up from his sheets and tosses them aside.

Meanwhile, the door on the second level floor of the attic opens quickly to reveal a young girl. She has emblem green eyes and a red dress on with blue shorts underneath. Her eyes delve around the room until she stares at the stairs. With the same voice that woke up the boy previously, the girl yells, "Naruto! I'm leaving! If you miss the bus, it's not my fault."

"Ah! Please wait Sakura-chan!" replies the boy named Naruto. He rushes to place a white shirt over his head. Quickly he scavenges for a pair of fresh pants in a wooden drawer. Finally, the boy is dressed, and he grabs a stack of papers into a small bag. Before he went down the stairs, he looks around to remember if he forgotten anything. As seconds pass, he panics about the time and climbs down the stair case. Rushing to the door, he notices that his friend has left already. "Oh please don't make me miss the bus!"

Leaping off the cement porch and onto the sidewalk, Naruto let the door slam close. Whack! He dashes forward onto the streets where bundles of people gather in crowds. Maneuvering amongst the men, women, and children, he heads for the train station, which he could see over the head roofs of the buildings. The medal rails reflect the sun's light and shine brilliantly. That's when he sees the train coming in on another set of railroad tracks. Crap he thought. The train station is still a mile away from him, and the train is already going inside the train station building. He increases his speed.

Ring Ring! Burm! Ring Ring! The place is chaotic as usual as the train buzzes its horn and the ticket men ring the tickets. It seems most of the people have already gotten off and came on. The train buzzes again as Naruto near the noisy machine. Ha! I'm almost there! Just a little bit further... His hand extends and he reaches for the train. Bam! Then he is bangs backward by someone. The other person falls to the floor too.

"Ouch! Hey! Watch where you're going!" yells Naruto. He rubs his head with his right hand. His head throbs tremendously in pain. The person he banged into is also feeling his head, but he isn't complaining over it as much as Naruto is. Hearing the horn again, Naruto forgets about the slight wound on his head and stands up. He notices the same boy is picking up a huge pile of stuff on the ground. Feeling guilty, he helps pick up the small materials and brushes the things into the owner's hands.

The boy murmurs, "Thanks..." Looking up at his face, Naruto sees dark eyes under his raven hair. Naruto's eyes feel mesmerize by the boy. Why does he seem familiar? It seems like hours have passed as Naruto stares at the stranger.

"Hey! The train is going to leave!" shouts Sakura out of a window. Naruto quickly glance over to her then waves to her.

He yells back, "Okay! I'll be right there!" He moves around the stranger and gets on the train. The door slides shut and blocks the light to make the entrance dark. He turns to the left where various of people stand and sit on the transporting vehical. Naruto scurries over to where the pink headed Sakura is standing. She turns around when he arrives next to her. She's smiling happily at him.

"Whose the guy?" she asks eagerly. She points out the window. Naruto shurgs his shoulders without looking at the place and grabs onto one of the rings dangling from the ceiling. He already knew who she is talking about.

Naruto replies, "I don't know. I just accidently ran into him." He feels uncomfortable about talking of the stranger, like he is going to share a secert without knowing what the secert is. What came over him? Sakura frowns at the news. She sighs then sits down.

Sakura confesses, "You know, the guy is kind of handsome." Her cheeks turn slightly red.

"Huh?" says Naruto. He pretends to not hear her and starts to look around like he isn't interested in their discussion. But he also didn't want to hear it either, he likes Sakura alot. Sometimes he even pictures her as his girlfriend, but then there are times he feels like she is his little sister.

"Though, I think he is sort of sad for some reason. He looks like you when your parents...Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up!" apolgizes Sakura.

Naruto gives Sakura a grin. He tells her, "It's no problem. You worry too much Sakura-Chan!". He looks away from her again. Inside his heart, it feels like he is being stabbed. His eyes feel dry and his head begins to hurt. A flash of memories of screams and shouts echoes in his mind. He couldn't fight the urge against touching his head. Then he feels a bump. He visualizes the boy from the train staton then hears Sakura's statement of him being sad. Swiftly he stares out the window onto the train station sidewalk. The boy is gone. Did he really looked sad? The train buzzes its last horn and budges forward. They were leaving the station...

* * *

"Why is this happening! I can't think of anything!" shouts Naruto. He leans back on his chair and tilts his head. He's staring at the ceiling until a blonde chick looks down at him. He reacts rashly, and jumps from his seat. Luckily, the girl was quicker, she backs away from him while still grinning. This girl has on purple stylish clothing and has her hair tied up. 

She answers Naruto's question, "I believe you are having a writer's block. Everyonce in a while, a writer wouldn't have any ideas to write about." She crosses her arms in a cool comfortable way. Naruto relaxes a bit from surprise. He sits back down on his wheel chair and face his desk. Though he understands what Ino is saying, he just couldn't believe it would happen to him so easily. After all, he is the best selling author in the city for romance novels, short stories, and even poems. However, he never went into a love relationship before in his life.

"So what do I do?" asks Naruto worriedly.

Ino sighs and replies, "Nothing. Lately, you haven't had a break for months! Not even one day did you miss work! The best thing you need is a vacation. Besides, there are other writers in this department."

Naruto glances around the place in the corner of his eyes. The whole building has only two floors, but has several smaller rooms. The biggest room is the factory machine where they place the papers to be published. The second largest room is the writer's lounge. This is where Naruto is at; all the writers type their stories in here. It's true. Naruto isn't the only writer in the department. The place have several other novelists. Yet, that didn't make Naruto stop worrying. He hasn't written a story for weeks.

"Anyways, the boss wants to see you! Have fun!" exclaims Ino. She winks at him for luck then leaves. He moans for his misfortune. Standing up, Naruto heads for the stairs that leads to the boss's room. Of course, he has been in a few jams with the old geezer, but maybe this time it's different. Yeah. Like that is going to happen... I wonder why Ino was so happy though. When he reaches the front door, he knocks. I might as well get this over with.

On the other side of the door, someone answers, "Come in!" Naruto opens the door to reveal an old geezer sitting down in his desk while another person, his age, sitting down. He enters the room and sits down on the free chair in front of the headman's desk. The old man smiles at Naruto. His face is wrinkled like this worn out building. Of course, Naruto knew his boss saw some of the wall paper peeling off, the water pumps being rusted, and water leaking from time to time down on their papers and books. Therefore, he couldn't complain to the guy; it's like he would be asking the boss to be repaired as well. "How are you Naruto?"

"I'm well," replies Naruto. He lied; he's everything, but fine except for his body condition. Yet this causes the boss to widen his grin. Then Naruto quickly glances over to his right to see the other boy's reaction. He smiles too. Looking closly at him, Naruto studies his characteristic features. The boy has black short hair and he's also wearing black garments. This guy looks a like a business worker...

The other boy sees Naruto staring at him and greets him, "Hello, my name is Sai. I work for a business company that sells your books. It's a pleasure to meet you." He offers his hand to him. Naruto quickly shakes it. He seems pretty nice, for a business person I mean. He never met a business person personally, but he hears rumors that they are selfish beings that think about money only. The factory people nicknamed them Buslims, just like they nicknamed the builders as Packers.

"The pleasure is mine. Is there something you want with me?" asks Naruto. The old man shakes his head yes and leans forward toward Naruto.

He explains, "I have heard you are in a writer's block from one of my employees. I thought I should give you a break for all of your hard work. Plus I asked if Sai would help you out to relax. As you are aware, Sai comes from a large wealthy business family that my factory works under. It appears that the business leaders would like to meet the young man himself who wrote these inspiring love stories. I pray you won't embarrass us with your meetings with them, I trust."

I wonder who told him about my writer's block. He knew it was Yamanaka Ino's doing. That's why she was grinning earlier at him. I have to get her back somehow. Before that, I need to explain to the old man that I don't need a damn break! He argues back, "Sir, I don't need to take a time off of work. Plus I'm way off the deadline for the news article that I was assigned to!"

"That's been taken care of already," announce the geezer. Dang! The old man works quick! "I'm quite aware of your fond of writing and I know you're upset with the new changes. But I don't want to tell the leaders that the man they are waiting patiently to meet said no. This factory depends on them as well as you. Actually, the reason why we are still running this factory is your books. Our relations with the business leaders, or buslims as you call them, are good; let's not ruin it! Do you understand, Naruto?"

The old man is also sharp. Naruto sighs and gives in. "Yes, sir." replies Naruto. He stands up, ready to leave the room. "Is there anything else?" His boss shakes his head no. Finally, Naruto goes through the door.

Before Naruto went down the metal stairs, someone calls his name from behind. A boy with black hair rushes up to him. It's Sai from the boss's room. I wonder what he wants. "Sorry, but I wanted to tell you about your books. I'm quite a fan of them. I was just wondering if we could discuss about them sometime later. You know, probably tomorrow morning?" suggests Sai. Naruto thinks about it. I heard my books are good from other employees, but I didn't think they were top knots.

"Ah, sure. I guess we can get some breakfast," answers Naruto. He isn't sure if this is the best motive, but it couldn't hurt. After all, like it or not, he will be on break tomorrow. Sai smiles at the news.

He says, "Great. I guess love makes people do crazy things, right? I mean you must be in a relationship with someone to write such great books."

"Huh? Ah, yeah. I guess..." Love? I haven't even felt love with someone before. Is that what I'm missing? Then the boy from the train station appears in his mind again. Maybe that boy was in love before...

But...

I don't need love...

_**

* * *

**_

**"When a lover needs a woman, he just goes to the women's department."**

**"He believes he can fly. He believes he can touch the sky. He thinks about everynight and day. Too bad we shot his wings today."**

**"What makes a good lier from a bad lier is acting./ But they're both bad./ That's what makes them so good."**

**"It's cold outside. Why are you wearing short?/ That's why I have on a jacket."**


	3. Chapter: 2 The Stanger in the Window

**Unwritten**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Summary**

_In the town of Konoha, a young boy named Uzumaki Naruto works as a writer in a small building and lives in an attic in his friends' house. He had lived alone with no parents to nurture him with love. Although he lived isolated, he's quite popular for his romance novels and good looks. Of course, this catches the attention of a wealthy man named Sai. Throughout the town, everyone deems Naruto as a lucky fellow, but Naruto doesn't think so. However, Naruto worries about his career as he ends up in a writer's block; nothing seems to come to mind. But then, late at night, a young beautiful boy named Sasuke enters Naruto's window and takes him on an adventure in every dream..._

_Naruto faces a challenge of fantasy love against harsh reality as friends' pressure against him and dreams fade away in memories. Will Naruto ever find his dream lover in the real world? Or do dreams stay dreams?_

**Setting**

Uzumaki Naruto goes to different locations at night in dream worlds. Meanwhile, when he is awake, I based the time setting on dawn and sunset (twilight times where the sky is always orange.) Plus the place, Konoha, has changed to a modern London look where there are mainly buildings. A train and chariot is the only way to get around down. Also a sea is close by (just like twilight town from Kingdom Hearts).

Anyways, this town has separate groups:

Factory workers (modern-class), business leaders (rich-class), and builders (modern-class male only).

Naruto works in a factory for writing with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. Also the population is overcrowded and there aren't many jobs available for people. It's very rare for someone to get a new job. The only way to get a job is through your parents. If your dad works as a builder, you are to become a builder. Same goes for factory, but they're mostly filled with girls. However, Naruto is an exception. The factory owner (third hokage) knows about his life and accepts him as a worker.

One last thing! It's better to listen to the song: unwritten while reading. I make my stories like watching a movie.

* * *

**_The Stranger in the Window_Tap. Tap. Tap. The rain tinkles against the glass window as the water splits into several lines. It's dark in the attic, and the flames have burn out already in the chimney. **

**Naruto's eyes were open the whole time he was in bed. He keeps thinking about his day and his romance novels. Over and over his mind drifts off to the conversation he had with Sai. His words have bothered him the whole afternoon. "Does love make people do crazy things for real?" He asks in a whisper tone. The room is quiet, except for the rain outside. In an odd way, the silence seems to have answered him. Slowly, his eyes commence to close then finally shut.**

**Bang! Naruto's sleepy eyes open immediately to the land sound. He bolts straight up his bed and looks toward the ruckus. A young boy his age is struggling with something in his hands. _Is that a shadow?_ The young man stops struggling and sits down on the floor. He seems to have won against whatever.**

**Creeping out of his bed quietly, Naruto clicks on the lamp on his desk. The room brightens up and the stranger stands with a black thing in his hand. The boy, around his age, has raven-hair, dark shadwoing eyes, firm lower lip, a sexy muscular body, and blue garments on. He looks perfect then even him. He stares back at Naruto with his black glistening eyes. _Wow...He's so beautiful, but HEY! I SHOULD BE THE BETTER LOOKING ONE!_**

**"Who are you?" asks the boy in a demanding voice. **

**"I should be asking you that! Who are you? Why are you here?" Naruto asks back. The other boy smirks at his questions. He ignores Naruto and turns around to sit back down. Out of the boy's pocket, he pulls out a bar of soap. Instantly, he places the substance on his foot and begins to rub it.**

**Naruto has forgotten about the black object moving in the boy's hand. Many times it tries to escape from the boy's grasp. Then the boy holds the soap still, which grabs Naruto's attention.**

**"What are you doing?" Naruto asks. He says it politely.**

**This time the boy answers back, "I'm trying to get my shadow back on." Though the boy says it seriously, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. The boy turns and looks at him confused.**

**Naruto says, "Silly! You can't get your shadow on that way. You need to sew it."**

**"Sew?"**

**"Yes."**

**The boy looks back at the bathing substance then at Naruto. He is frowning now, which makes him look innocent. Yet somehow, this stranger reminds him of someone, like he has cross those sad eyes once before. _Where did I see them?_ "I can't sew."**

**Naruto comes back from his thoughts and retorts, "I can't sew. What? You mean you haven't done that before." **

**The boy shakes his head yes. He responds, "What is sewing anyways?" Naruto was over by his desk, when he hears him. He gonks then shuts his mouth quick. _I guess he doesn't know sewing, because he never done it before. I guess that makes sense. _Pulling a drawer filled with pencils, pens, papers, and threads, he takes out a needle and the black threads.**

**"Here, I'll show you," says Naruto. He sits next to the boy. Placing the sewing utensils on the floor, he concentrates on putting a tiny single thread into a needle. Although he stops moving it in, once he notices how close the other boy is to him. "Ah...do you mind? You're kind of close."**

**The boy's eyebrows rise and said nothing. He leans back obediently, yet he's still very close. After Naruto has string the thread, he begins to sew the shadow to the boy's feet. Sometimes he glances over to the boy in discomfort and with gladness.**

**"So what's your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto introduces himself. He smiles at the guy. He wonders why he felt happy being with someone, even if he is a complete stranger. _Was it loneliness? Curiosity? Why is he, a guy no less, attracting him so much? _Either way, the young blonde wants to know more about the fellow and his eerie shadow. **

**The boy turns his head and smacks his lips (he didn't literally hit his lips, but makes a sound with his tongue). With his attitude, Naruto felt like throwing the yarn at the boy. There's no way he could know anything about the stubborn boy. Especially, since the boy isn't going to talk to him. "It's Uchiha Sasuke," he remarks without looking at Naruto. Yet, on Sasuke's cheeks, Naruto sees a little redness there. _He's shy._**

**Naruto smiles again, while watching the stiching process. He's haftway done. "You know, I never sew a shadow before. I hope it will come out alright. If I can't, I'll try again." He looks at Sasuke who is staring at him. Of course, the guy turns his head away to look at something else.**

**"Are you done yet?" he asks impaitently. Again, Naruto feels angry toward Sasuke. Being sly, he pretends to accidently poke him with the needle. Of course Sasuke jumps and yelps lowly. He holds his foot in pain then glares at Naruto. "You did that on purpose!"**

**"I did not. Now let go of your foot, so I can finish sewing," orders Naruto. The blonde boy reaches for Sasuke's foot with the sharp needle in hand. Sasuke, moving timidly, pushes himself away. He holds his sore foot with his hand clutching tightly. _He's so stubborn. I'm surprise he hasn't start complaining about something else while he is at it!_**

**Sasuke argues back, "Yes, you did! I should get someone else to sew it for me then a lousy, good for nothing, loser like you." In return by Sasuke's words, Naruto glares back.**

**"Go ahead. But I promise you, you won't get far with your shadow about to become free," protests the angry boy, "I bet you don't want that happening." Sasuke smacks his lips again and sits closer to Naruto. Once Naruto went back to sewing, he stiches faster with little thought of making it tight. Finally, the blonde is done with his work; it's time for the test! Sasuke stands up, walks around, lifts up his leg, and sometimes kick in the air. He grins at Naruto after checking it out. Then his eyes stare at the desk where the materials came from.**

**Sasuke approaches the furniture. His hand reaches forward to grab a sheet of paper. Staring at it, his hand rests on the wooden chair. Naruto gets up while watching him with interest. "What is this?" Sasuke asks. He holds the parchment close to his face.**

**Naruto walks over to Sasuke. The floor creaks lowly as he takes each step toward him. Then he stops beside the raven-hair boy; he glances down on the paper. He announces, "These papers are my stories that I am working on. They're romance novels in particular. But I don't think they will be finish, I'm having trouble with them..." His emblem eyes glance off the paper onto the floor.**

**"Why?" Sasuke boldly questions. Naruto feels flustered by his question. _Why should I tell him about my personal life? It's not like he can help me._ Sasuke's question hangs in the room, waiting for a response. Redness builds up on his cheeks. A wind drifts through the air and brushes against the cob webs on the chimeny and corner walls. Sometimes a chime hanging outside noise through the room. The quietness and stillness remind Naruto of an old song he heard from a long time ago.**

**//song//**

**I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned**

**//song//**

**Sasuke lowers the paper and sits on the end of the bed. Naruto sits as well but brings up one of his legs. It's comfortable and soft, which tucks his thoughts deeper into the song inside his mind. Meanwhile, Sasuke is quiet. He appears to be relax with his body lean back on the cushion sheets. The paper is still within his hand.**

**//song//**

**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your innovations  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten**

**//song//**

**Naruto's eyes look over at Sasuke's complexion. Again, something in his body is stiring inside. Below his waist, he feels like its burnning up. _What the heck is wrong with me?!_ His cheeks are beet red as he turn away from the boy. **

**"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you come with me to Neverland," remarks Sasuke. He gets off the bed and paces around the room. His hands tuck in his pockets. He stops and leans forward toward Naruto, where their faces were inches apart.**

**Naruto's eyes still advert his gaze as Sasuke grins. Questions roam throughly in his mind. _What does he mean by Neverland?! How can we go to a ficitonal place! _"Wha...What are you talking about?! I'm not going anywhere!"**

**Sasuke frowns, close enough to pout with his expression. "Tsk. Why not?"**

**Getting aggravated by his simple questions, Naruto argues loudly in a protest. "Because I can't go! I have ...ahhh..a job! Yeah! Plus many people are counting on me to write a story! That's right! So I can't go with you..." His tone lowers in every sentence; the whole time he was trying to convince himself too.**

**Sasuke clicks his tongue in annoyance. He stands back up straight again. "Really? If I wasn't mistaken, you said earlier that you can't finish you're story. What good would it be to stay here then?"**

**"Shut up! What do you know?! I said I'm not going, so I'm not going!" yells Naruto. Oddly no footsteps could be heard coming up to the attic. He swears to himself for that.**

**"Darn. Then I guess I have no choice, but to take you. Sakura!" says Sasuke. The window opens up and a pink shimmering ball flies inside his room. The color of the object was hot pink and sounds like a bell tingling. The thing flies near Sasuke's head. ****Looking closely at it, Naruto can trace a small body figure with wings._ Is that a fairy? _"This is Sakura. She's my fairy. Sakura meet Naruto."**

**_Sakura? Wait a minute...it does look like Sakura! _"Sakura! I didn't know you were a fairy. I always though you resemble an insect," replies Naruto.**

**A vein shows upon the little fairy's head. "How dare you call me an insect?! Sasuke, I'm against bringing him to the lost boys and Neverland.**

**Sasuke sighs. He takes his hands out of his pocket and crosses his arms. "Come on, Sakura. He can tell the lost boys stories and I'm tired."**

**_Lost boys? Neverland again? Please say I'm dreaming. _Naruto is stun by their conversation and a thought in his head. _What if they really did come from Neverland?_**

**"Alright! I guess we can bring him," says Sakura. Her hands move in the air like a swan dance position as she circles them. Sasuke grabs Naruto by the hand and literally drags him in the center of the place.**

**"What? No! I said I wasn't going!" Naruto shouts panickly! Already, the boys were being circle by bright lights of pink, yellow, and blue. Next, white clouds spins around them like white cotton candy. Large gust of winds blow below them in high pressure. Soon an island appears below them, which is in a middle of a large ocean. Going down and down, Naruto clings onto Sasuke's arm tightly without realizing it. Once close to the ground's surface, they land slowly on their feet. Sakura flies above them and land on a green leaf.**

**No longer were they in a cluster attic room, but a terrain full of trees and exotic plants. There were insects too that ventures in the place. The air is easy to breathe in, and the nice fresh green smells goes through Naruto's noses. As the sun shines through the holes of tree branches, he can see dust particles in the light. The place is not of the world he knew, but a fictional paradise. **

**"Is this Neverland?" asks Naruto in awe. He already knew the answer, but he couldn't help but ask. His blue sapphire eyes memorizes the place slowly.**

**Sasuke nods then walks forward. Naruto lets go of his arm and continues to gaze upon the site. Usually, he isn't the type to be taken by scenary, but this is breathe taking. Hearing the steps faint in sound, Naruto looks at Sasuke. He is already ahead of him. **

**"Wait up!" shouts Naruto. He chases after Sasuke in a run. Meanwhile, Sasuke stops of a moment and looks back. When Naruto was close to him, he begins to walk again. Sakura follows behind in the air with her pink glow. **

**After a few minutes of walking, the three of them are in front of a big cottage (not tree like Peterpan xp). Sasuke keeps walking, along beside him flies Sakura. Naruto timidly follows behind. It occurs to him that he may sooner or later meet the lost boys. "Hey! Sasuke and Fairy Sakura have returned!" shouts an unfamiliar voice. _I guess it's sooner._**

**-break-**

**"Is everything ready for my plan?" asks a tall figure in a don't mess with me tone. He has a long black silky hair tied up in a ponytail, which hangs down on his back. He wears a black cloak with red clouds on them. Also he was standing on a deck of a large black ship. His dark eyes scan at an island's bay. **

**Another fellow, next to him, answers his question, "Everything is set. The secert plan is ready to go by your command, Captain Itachi." The man has blue skin with gills on his side of his cheeks. He also wears a black cloak with red clouds.**

**"Good, then beg-" **

**"Captain Itachi! Captain Itachi!!!" shouts someone below the deck. Both men sigh and face the ocean. Without a doubt in their heads, they know who it was. A person runs up the steps and stops when he reaches the top. He's wearing a black and orange spiral stripe mask with one eye hole open. The winds bristle against his brown hair as he approaches slowly to them. He still keeps the high pitch of his voice. "There you are Captain Itachi! I was looking everywhere for you!"**

**Captain Itachi quietly stares at the ocean in annoyance, while his frist mate clicks his tongue. "Obviously," he comments. **

**The man brushes himself off, even without any dirt on his cloak in the first place. "Oh! Captain Itachi, I have some news for you!" says the eccentric person. He rubs his hands together like he's getting warm up. Both Captain Itachi and his frist mate turn around and face the eager person. **

**Before the guy said anything, another man walks on deck, "Tobi! How many times have I told you to stop coming in my room! Now all of my clay collections are broken!" yells an angry blonde. He cracks his fist loudly and approaches Tobi with an angst aura. **

**"What? Oh Deidara! How are you?" asks the cheerful voice Tobi. Deidara grabs his collar and shakes him violently. Captain Itachi and his frist mate watches the beating of Tobi. It isn't like they have not seen it before, it's just amusing to their own kind of pleasure. However, Captain Itachi is a little disappointed this time. He really wanted to know the news. Yet, Deidara's plowing will rage for hours...**

**Captain Itachi sighs. "Here we go again."**

**-break-**

* * *

**Preview:**

_"You're going to be our new slave!"_

_"How am I suppose to go home?!"_

_"Get everyone. We're doing the misson now!"_

_"Sakura is panish from my site."_

_"I forgot to give you a reward for helping to me with my shadow, Naruto..."_**

* * *

**

**Random quotes from different movies!**

**"I am your king, King Arthur!" "I didn't vote for you!" "You don't vote for kings!" -Monthy Python and the Holy Grail**

**"What are we going to tell his mother that we came here so he could suicide himself? -Happy Feet**

**"Oh you guys cut off his finger." Sees a finger cut off "OMG! You guys cut off his finger!" -Suicide Kings**

**"Here's another curse for you, may all of your bacons burn!" -Howl's Moving Castle**

**

* * *

**

**SagiraJalane's comment**

Thankyou to everyone who has read it. I hope you guys liked it. If you want to give me any ideas, they will be deeply appreciated. Also you have to comment and beg me if you want to read some more! I like to be presisted! Thankyou for your comments, I'll try to reply back as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter: 3 The Slave, the Mission, and

**Unwritten**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Summary**

_In the town of Konoha, a young boy named Uzumaki Naruto works as a writer in a small building and lives in an attic in his friends' house. He had lived alone with no parents to nurture him with love. Although he lived isolated, he's quite popular for his romance novels and good looks. Of course, this catches the attention of a wealthy man named Sai. Throughout the town, everyone deems Naruto as a lucky fellow, but Naruto doesn't think so. However, Naruto worries about his career as he ends up in a writer's block; nothing seems to come to mind. But then, late at night, a young beautiful boy named Sasuke enters Naruto's window and takes him on an adventure in every dream..._

_Naruto faces a challenge of fantasy love against harsh reality as friends' pressure against him and dreams fade away in memories. Will Naruto ever find his dream lover in the real world? Or do dreams stay dreams?_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Slave, the Mission, and the Banishment**

**"He's short, clumsy, and NOT cute, Sasuke!" roars a group. There are six boys standing in front of Naruto with frowns on their faces. Sasuke sits on a branch above Naruto; he's looking down at them with little interest. Fairy Sakura sits on Sasuke's shoulder while holding her stomach from her giggling. All of them were outside near the cottage in a garden.**

**Naruto feels angry toward the six boys. _What were they expecting from a guy?! And of course, a guy should never be called 'cute'. Then again, what should I expect from six animal costume freaks!_** **"What did you expect from a guy?!" yells Naruto hotly at them.**

**Couple of them snort and smirk at his reply. The red fox boy answers him, "Duh! Didn't Sasuke tell you?"**

**"Tell me what?" Naruto asks back. His sapphire eyes glare at the man above him instead. Like a wave of danger signals, Sasuke smirks and tilts his head away. **

**The squirrel boy on the left with blank pupils says, "I can't believe he didn't tell him. That is so like Sasuke!"**

**The other twin squirrel with black sunglasses responds back, "If he did, he wouldn't have agree to come."**

**"Now how are we going to beat the Indians now?!" remarks the chubby bear boy. He looks at the rabbit with bushy eye-brows who shrugs at the question. In a matter of minutes, the boys are in a large argument, which turns abruptly into a fist-full fight. It's Sasuke who attempts to stop the fight. **

**Sasuke sits up immediately and shakes his head at the site. He jumps down then shouts loudly, "Boys, boys, I said stop!" Still the madness of the fight goes on. Fairy Sakura helps next. Like a jet plane, she charges down to gain speed then rises up. Her tiny hands grab the skunk's hair. She pulls on it, which causes him to shout in pain but she fails. A random hand smacks the poor fairy away into a bark of a tree.**

**Finally, Naruto whistles between his teeth to get their attention. Amazingly, it works. All of the lost boys halt and Sasuke's eyes widen at Naruto, but narrows down quickly. Fairy Sakura dusts herself off and glares at Naruto. With everyone attention at him, he slightly blush. "What is it that Sasuke didn't tell me?" questions Naruto to them.**

**The skunk chuckles and exclaims, "Sasuke is in trouble now! Shikamaru, you tell him."**

**Shikamaru, the red fox, briefly sighs. He crawls out from underneath the pile to stand. The pack of children spread out on the ground after Shika comes out from the gap. "We sent Sasuke to get us a slave."**

**"A what?" retorts Naruto. His mind went blink after Shikamaru or the red fox said slave.**

**Getting up on his legs, the rabbit explains, "You know, a slave to follow our orders like tucking us in, making dinner, and cleaning up our stuff." The group nods while Sasuke tries to slip away behind a tree.**

**"Don't forget he has to hold our stuff when we are walking!"**

**"Get the food or supplies!"**

**"Most importantly, he has to make us have fun!" the group suggests in the air. They were smiling and jumping around Naruto. **

**_How could I have thought he was innocent! He tried to make me his slave! That damn bastard! That's it! I'm getting out of here! _Naruto stares at Sasuke before he slips out the back. "SASUKE!" he shouts angrily. The boys are silent and Sasuke stops in his tracks. The fuming Naruto waits until Sasuke turns around. **

**Shivering from an eerie wave of danger coming from the mad blond, the timid Sasuke turns around. He waves at him in a guilty way. "Congratulations! You're going to be our new slave!"**

**-break-**

**"Kisame, summon the crew on deck," orders the Captain Itachi. The first mate nods his head yes then takes off. He stands in front of a bell and rings the object by pulling the thick string. "All hands on deck! All hands on deck! You useless dogs, get up here!"**

**"If I didn't know better, you should be called a useless fish bastard!" remarks another blond but short hair. He is holding a death scythe in his hands (like the Grim Reaper). Most of the crew laughs at the statement. Someone, he didn't see who, even claps at it. It's still the afternoon with the sun over their heads, since he witness another feeble fight with Tobi and Deidara. However, the blue skin man dislikes anyone who makes fun of him.**

**"I'm going to kill you, Hidan!" shouts Kisame. He pulls out his a sword warp in cloth. The object points below on the lower deck at Hidan. Hidan too readies his weapon. He wields the large three-bladed scythe in front of him. The other crew members back away to watch and give them room. Everyone there knew Kisame hated getting insulted and Hidan has been on a verge to fight, even though he is a strict religious man. **

**However, the fight didn't start. Captain Itachi stands next to Kisame with his arm in his cloak. Kisame lowers his sword and puts it away. Everyone on the lower deck quiets down.**

**Captain Itachi's eyes glow with redness as his pupils is split into three marks. He says, "From Tobi's news, it seems like Sasuke has brought a new member to the lost boys or a slave...No one is to touch or lay a finger on him unless I say so. We'll leave him alone for now."**

**All of the crew members are quiet and listen on to his speech. **

**"As everyone is aware, we came here to capture the boy named Sasuke and his little lost boys. Therefore, we can not leave this place. That's why we made this secret mission. We're doing the mission now!" commands Captain Itachi. **

**There are a few applauds but various hustling. Soon the whole deck is moving with crew members as well as the ship. They were heading for bay. But what is their secret mission and how will it deal with Naruto?**

**"Good speech, Captain Itachi. We'll definitely capture him with your plan," compliments Kisame. The red eyes captain ignores his words and stares at the shore closing in. _Would it have been better if they did so at night?_**

**The captain turns and faces down toward Kisame. "I have another plan, Kisame. You are the only one who can carry it out." The ship trembles as the anchor pulls them to a stop. The salty scent of the ocean en-wraps Captain Itachi's nose. The crew members barking orders and loud swearing noise near them. "I need you to bring me this new person."**

**-break-**

**"What are you doing?! That's Rock Lee's bed," says Neji, a squirrel twin. The lost boys, Sasuke, Fairy Sakura, and Naruto are presently inside. Everyone gathers around the bed, which someone is in. Naruto covers himself with sheets tightly. _This has to be a nightmare! Soon, I'll wake up in my own bed. There's no way I'm going to be a slave._**

**Kiba, the skunk, exclaims, "Come on out! You haven't introduce yourself yet!" He tugs on the sheet, trying to get their 'slave' out of bed.**

**"Ah uh! I'm not coming out!" refuses Naruto. He pulls the sheets around him with more of his strength. Of course, the lost boys respond back to the action and pull harder.**

**Meanwhile, Sasuke sits on a chair with one of his legs over the other. He leans back with a smudge smile, amuse by the scene. Near him is a round table where Fairy Sakura sits. Her pink glow isn't bright as it was earlier. She watches the boys delightfully too. It seems like their new slave is more entertaining then they would have thought.**

**The tag of blankets commence forward. Naruto is in the lead while holding most of the blankets and the bed itself. The lost boys are still gripping on to the sheets with their rough hands. A small ripping hole appears to grow between Naruto and the boys. Naruto hears the sound and prays for them to leave him alone. "Take me home right now!" bellows the serious blond.**

**"No!" gestures the six boys. They are not going to let go of their new slave. Besides, all of them wanted to learn how to do the whistle that Naruto did.**

**Shikamaru walks up to Sasuke and asks, "Do all slaves sleep in the middle of the day?" Hearing this, Naruto let loose of the sheets, which cause the five boys to fall backwards. Naruto sits up straight and points at Sasuke with defiance. **

**"I am not your slave! I'm leaving!" Naruto yells.**

**Sasuke feels angry at the outburst and the word 'leaving'. An old memory appears into his head of someone leaving and saying goodbye. Then a thought comes to his mind. "How are you going to get home?"**

**"Ah..." whimpers Naruto. He didn't think about how he is going home. Obviously, he knows Sasuke isn't going to help either. "There's more then one way to get out of here! Just watch!" Naruto jumps out of bed. He stomps his feet on the floor and bangs the door open.**

**Kiba smiles. "He has no manners. Stomping on the floor like that. That means he has to do the house cleaning!" The boys cheer but Sasuke.**

**Bear Choji asks, "Is our slave coming back?"**

**Sasuke stands up with his arms crossed in frustration. He was hoping the little blond would have given up. Instead, Sasuke gets a stubborn slave. Another idea comes into his brain. _Anyways, I always liked the bad boy type. I just have to tame him. _He snickers. "I'll go and watch him," vollenteers Sasuke.**

**Fairy Sakura flies off the table to Sasuke's side. _Finally, that rude boy is going away, and Sasuke wouldn't hang around him anymore._ She smiles then giggles. Although her giggling is cut short by Sasuke's smirk. It's what she has feared and suspected. Her beloved Sasuke has taken an interest with the blonde. ************_I'll put a stop to that..._**

**-break-**

**Naruto journeys down a cliff. It's rigid and his feet keep slipping off the cracks and surfaces. Both of his hands cling on to stones. _What was I thinking?! I never climbed a cliff before. Maybe I should have stayed at the cottage... _Tears form on the sides of his eyes. He shakes them off and talks to himself for support. "You can do it, Naruto. Sure we are a little bit high, but that's no reason to be afraid, right?"**

**Taking a step lower on a ledge without looking down he smiles. He cheers, "See! That's it! Just a few more..." He steps even lower with his right feet on the edge. Letting go of the stone with his hands, they cling on to the small ridges of the rock. He repeats the pattern, until his left foot slips. His whole body drops and his muscles tighten in his arms. He grips tightly on the ledge with his sweaty fingers. This time, Naruto looks down while breathing hard. He's still far from the ground. His feet dangles against the earth wall. **

**Crack! The ridge breaks from Naruto's weight. He looks up and sees the cliff changing daianglly, until he realizes that he is falling. "Help! Sasuke!" screams Naruto. _Please! I don't want to die..._ He shuts his eyes and glides down the cliff. He feels the wind blowing upon him and his tears. Naruto waits for the impact of his body hitting the ground. **

**In a few short seconds, warm arms circle around his body. His head being snuggle under someone's neck, and his body curving over strong arms. There's no pain, no wind blowing, or even a bright light from heaven's gate, but the sounds of breathing and trees' bristling. A soft wetness touches Naruto's forehead. Opening his eyes slowly, he sees a firm lip on a pale skin. Looking above that, he scans two familiar dark eyes staring at him with care. "Sasuke?" whispers Naruto.**

**"Yeah," replies Sasuke.**

**Naruto stares back at him for a few minutes then says, "Am I dead?".**

**He smirks at the question, but replies anyways, "No, but you will be if you do it again." Naruto blushes. His head throbs, but he's glad that his heart has calm down. Feeling Sasuke near him AND holding him is making him feels dizzy. **

**"Sasuke. Before I pass out, I have something to say. I may not be able to write stories, but I still have my friends. That's why I'm going back!" tells Naruto. He closes his eyes agai**

**Feeling a pain in his heart, Sasuke flinches. His bangs cover his eyes as his smirk disappears to a frown. "You can't...I'm not letting you leave."**

**"What?" whispers the daze Naruto. He is almost a sleep, until his body felt like it was hanging yet again. His eyes open up in time to grab Sasuke's arm before Sasuke let go of him. He's wide awake now with caution. Having a glance below, they are still too high. "What are you doing you jerk?! I'll die! It's no joke!" _Holy crap! He's flying?!_**

**Somewhere close to the scene, Fairy Sakura snickers at the site. _Great job, brat! Now you're in for it. Just drop him Sasuke!_ She is hiding behind a leaf of a tree branch below them. **

**"Live here with me. Or does being around me make you suffar that much?" asks the concern Sasuke. Naruto looks up at him confused. _When did I ever say I hate it here...or being by him._ His hands begin to slip from Sasuke's arm.**

**Naruto begs, "I'm slipping! I'm gonna fall! Fine! Okay, just help me up!" He nods his head yes vigerously. Sasuke grins and grabs Naruto's free hand. He pulls him all the way up to the cliff where they land. While Naruto tries to steady himself on his own feet, Sasuke leans forward and smooch on Naruto's cheek. Startle by Sasuke's kiss, Naruto blushes and flops on the ground. He holds his hand to his cheek.**

**"I forgot to give you a reward for helping me with my shadow, Naruto...So treasure it, because you won't get another one in a while," says Sasuke. Naruto, wordlss for once, nods at his statement.**

**The furious fairy is angry. Never did Sasuke kiss anyone before. Now, this boy comes along and takes her love. Being jealous at Naruto, Fairy Sakura charges at him in full speed.**

**Sasuke gives Naruto a hand to stand. Naruto takes it and finally stands up. "Thanks," he murmurs. Before he could follow Sasuke back to the cottage, a pink glow shot at his face. His eyes begin to sing with dust, and his arms grabs on the object pulling his hair. Taking steps backwards, his feet is on the edge. "Sasuke! Help me!" Sasuke turns around and catches Naruto before he falls. **

**"What happened?!" demands Sasuke. He pushes Naruto toward inner land as Naruto rubs his eyes. He sits Naruto down on a rock blouder. **

**Naruto stops rubbing his eyes, which are now red. "I..I don't know. All I can remember is that there was a pink glow in my face, then my eyes begin to sting," explains Naruto. A pink glow was all Sasuke needs to identify the criminal. He gets up and leaves Naruto to rest.**

**"Sakura! Where are you?!" yells Sasuke. A pink glow appears in front of him in a tree. "Sakura, did you harm Naruto back there?" He sees the little fairy shakes her head. "Then I banish you, Sakura from my site forever!"**

**Naruto is shock by Sasuke's words. _Surely, that is too long._ "Sasuke, don't be harsh. I'm sure she didn't mean to..."**

**"Alright. Sakura is banish for a week," announces Sasuke. Naruto smiles and looks at Fairy Sakura with concern. The pink fairy kicks the leaf beside her and flies off into the forest. Tears fall from her eyes. **

**Naruto gets up from the blouder. "Is she going to be fine?" says Naruto, "There's creatures in forests that can eat her..." **

**Sasuke clicks his tongue then puts his hands in his pockets. He ventures in the opposite way where Fairy Sakura went. "She'll be fine," he comments. Naruto smiles. _He's also kind...But he'll pay for that kiss!_**

**As the two of them go home, a person on the broom trails them in the sky. He has short black hair with a black cloak wrap around his neck. While the young boy concentrates on the blond, a bird flies underneath his nose and away. The smell of the bird causes the stranger to sneeze. "Ah-CHOO!" sneezes the boy. He lost focus on the broom flying. Going down, he crashes near Sasuke and Naruto...**

**-break: lost pirates-**

**"I told you to turn left, but no. You had to go with your instincts. I hate having people to wait," complains a red head. He glares at a man in a black mask with yellow eyes glowing and a head that's shape like a plant called the Venus Fly-Trap. They were all wearing black cloaks with red clouds.**

**"Don't worry, Sosari. Captain Itachi is patient. He wouldn't mind if we were a little late," replies the green and black head, "Or maybe he will." **

**Kazuza, mask guy, stares at the map full of scribbles like a two year old would draw. "Hmm...I think we're here," he says. Sosari looks at the place he points. His finger lays on a blue color area.**

**Sosari snatches the map away from Kazuza. "You fool. That's the ocean! We're probably...right here!" He points at a huge black hole on the map. The others shake their head no.**

**"That's the volcano, Sosari," replies the plant dude. They stare at him who is staring at the map while squinting. "Do you need glasses?" Sosari's eyes glare at them in anger instead of the map. He throws the parchment at them.**

**He yells, "Shut up Zetsu!" Sosari turns and looks around them for a clue. Kazuza catches the flying paper and looks at it again. _Man...I can't believe I'm stuck with the map. I only know money not navigation..._**

**"Hey,"**

**"What is it Zetsu?" asks both Sosari and Kazuza. They are not bothering to find out what he is about to say.**

**Zetsu remarks, "I know where we are." **

**"Tell us then!" hollers Sosari and Kazuza. Both of them are now presently waiting to know.**

**Zetsu simply answers, "We're not on the ship."**

**

* * *

**

**Preview:**

"Does anyone know our slave's name?"

"Are you telling me there is a war between vampires and whizards here?!"

"It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Captain Itachi. I can bring you back to your home."

"Those fiends have taken our princess Hinata!"

"Yes. I am the great Yodaime."

Chapter 4: Yours and Mine

* * *

**Random quotes from different movies!**

****

**"I never seen so many pirates."/"I never seen so many treasures!" -Pirates of the Carribbean 3**

**"What's wrong? You use to think I was beautiful?" / "Baby, you got ugly." -Army of Darkness**

**"Don't worry. Your children touch me and I touch them back." -School of Rock**

**"Honey, you don't gample." / "I don't consider gampling with my mother, instead I think of it as an investment." -Mulan 2**

* * *

**SagiraJalane's Freetalk**

I wish I could get some comments...soon. I only have two... Anyways, I'm playing this video game called Dragon Quest VIII! I hate it though, because it's taking me forever to beat it. That's why for now, I'll be playing Harvestmoon SE. ( : Ah...the sweet life! OKAY, got to go! Please read and review next chapter!


End file.
